


Cafe Melancholy

by thestarsstopforyou



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestarsstopforyou/pseuds/thestarsstopforyou
Summary: Brienne ponders in her favourite corner of her favourite coffee shop
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Cafe Melancholy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> I saw tall_wolf_of_tarth post a few ficlets to get 8000 before 2021 and was suddenly inspired.  
> I'm an avid consumer of all the work that is posted here and thought I would give it my best shot.  
> I haven't written in 5+ years so hopefully the work of this amateur isn't too bad, feel free to leave constructive comments if you feel the need, but pls don't feel obligated this is solely meant to be a quick and fun read.
> 
> Happy New Years Eve!

She took a seat in her favourite corner of her favourite cafe, perfect for people watching. She had come in early specifically to beat the thief who stole it from her three days ago. Green eyed and disturbingly beautiful but still, a thief. Who, mind you, had most likely been eyeing her spot and plotting his takeover for the past month. Why else had she made eye contact with him a ridiculous amount of times, distracting her and conveniently causing her to leave much earlier than intended, on multiple occasions. She couldn’t blame him, it was the perfect spot, but at this point it was a matter of principle, he  _ knew  _ she sat there.

She needed this win, however menial it may be. Recently, she had been feeling a tad lonely and consequently a bit morose. It was an odd feeling for someone like her, who prided in being content in her independence and perpetual singlehood.

But content did not mean that she could not desire more. Content has never meant being compliant because being compliant meant that she was creating pointless boundaries for herself. It was something she was working on, being okay with wanting more-- not limiting her experiences based on what she thought she deserved or how she thought people were perceiving her. 

She didn’t know why the feeling of melancholy was suddenly trailing her. It was probably watching way too many hallmark movies and being one of the only single friends at every holiday get together she attended. The holiday season was quite unforgiving to singletons. 

_ “Medium Peppermint Mocha?” _

Brienne startled out of her daze, - the baristas voice sounded much closer than usual- and turned to get out of her seat; only to simultaneously find her path blocked and a pair of drinks set on her table. She looked up and straight into a set of familiar green eyes.

_ “You beat me, I was waiting to talk to you last time but you slipped out before I got the chance.I hope you don’t mind, I picked up your drink.” _

Thief or not, Brienne found that she didn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm notoriously bad with titles, so apologies if it makes no sense.


End file.
